officialminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic
Classic is the second development phase of Minecraft, following "Pre-classic" and succeeded by Indev. Creative and later Survival game modes were introduced in Classic. The releases of the survival game mode in Classic were conducted in a test named Survival Test. The test included a points-based system, where the player could get points from killing some of the few early mobs. Even after Classic was long phased out, the Survival Test could still be played until 16 December 2010, when Minecraft's website received a major overhaul. Features Unlike the Alpha, Beta and Minecraft 1.0 versions of Minecraft, you can not craft items or inflict damage. Much like Creative Mode, there are an infinite amount of blocks the player can use at their disposal, although, you can only place the old textured cobblestone. However, unlike Creative Mode, Minecraft Classic does not allow the player the ability to fly (without the use of mods or plug-ins). Overview Minecraft Classic was the original version of Minecraft. It was originally given away for free, however now it is bundled with the release edition. Minecraft Classic does not include any mobs, except the players themselves (as Minecraft Classic does support Multiplayer as well as Singleplayer). In Minecraft Classic, the player is limited on how far he can explore, as the worlds were limited in size. As is with all editions of Minecraft, Minecraft Classic is a sandbox game. This means there are no objectives and no unlocks - the player is free to do what they like. As with most early Minecraft editions, worlds are generated randomly and have limited space. Unlike the Alpha, Beta or Release editions of Minecraft, sponges have the ability to absorb water. Single Player Singleplayer is a mode within Minecraft Classic that, once selected, places the player in a world surrounded by fog. In this world, the player can use the infinite amount of materials available to them to create whatever they please. Guests Guests to the Minecraft website can play Minecraft Classic for free, however the links to access it are no longer on the front page, making anyone without the link unable to play. Guests cannot save their levels like Premium users can; as Premium users can save their levels in the browser, whilst non-premium members must save any levels as a save file. Multiplayer Multiplayer within Minecraft Classic allows for several players to connect via a server. Servers in Minecraft Classic are operated in a very similar fashion to that of Servers on Minecraft Alpha, Beta, and Release. As with current Minecraft servers, Minecraft Classic servers are compatible with mods and plug-ins. Worlds in Minecraft Classic Multiplayer are an identical size to that of worlds in Minecraft Classic Singleplayer. Blocks players can use in Minecraft classic.]] Blocks available in Minecraft Classic consist of: *Cobblestone *Bricks *Dirt *Wooden Planks *Leaves (Oak) *Glass *Stone Slabs (Xbox 360 Edition includes different slabs). *Moss Stone *Saplings (Oak) *Flowers (Red and Yellow) *Mushrooms (Brown and Red) *Sand (Note that sand is still affected by gravity.) *Gravel *Sponge *Wool (White, Orange, Magenta, Light Blue, Yellow, Lime, Pink, Gray, Light Gray, Cyan, Purple, Blue, Brown, Green, Red, and Black) *Ores (Iron, Coal and Gold) *Iron block *Gold Block *Bookshelf *TNT (inactive) *Obsidian *Bedrock (able to use and break, unlike Minecraft Release Survival). Trivia *The walking animation for Minecraft Classic consists of the Player running forward and moving their arms in an unusual fashion. This animation, however, can only be viewed in multiplayer Classic, since the ability for the player to see themself was not added until a later edition of Minecraft. Creation Gallery mc manor.png|A Three story house built in Minecraft Classic.